My Happy Ending
by LoverOfArchangels
Summary: "You want your mother to finally be happy.""Well then fear not! For I can ease your mind. But it's going to cost you.""I don't have anything to offer.""Oh, yes you do,'"A kiss, on the lips...with a little tongue." Rumpel/oc full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

This story is now up to date. All mistakes that did not match the series have been fixed.

So I've watched the new series on ABC called 'Once Upon a Time' and I absolutely fell head over heels for Rumpelstiltskin. He's so unique, awesome, dangerous, mysterious, evil, amazing, etc.

so I've decided to write a story with him and an OC. I'll keep it updated as the episodes come out. As long as Rumple is in them ;).

Warning: Things may get very heated, fluffy, sexual, or whatever.

Info: Adelina is the evil queen's original daughter and Cora's granddaughter. Snow White is her step sister. Even though her mother and her fight that is how they show their 'love'. Her mother has taught her the dark arts and before Rumpelstiltskin was locked away he taught her as well when she was a young teen.

Now she is all grown. A twenty one year old woman with ravishing dark brown hair that falls in soft curly waves down to her mid-back, uneven lips(thin top but plump bottom, sexier than it sounds), angled face, and emerald green eyes from her father.

How will she handle this curse and the new world? Mr. Gold and her mother give her everything she wants but she feels something is missing, Can Rumple give the missing piece to her?

She often wears an out fit like her mother but it is a dark green almost black with no cape.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina.

* * *

><p>Mother and I were having wine and looking over the kingdom smiling in triumph. We had just put Snow White to eternal sleep thanks to Aunt Maleficent.<p>

"When I am gone daughter, this kingdom will be your's. We shall have our happy ending." my mother said smirking and turned to me. "I know you will do me proud." she said.

"Of course mother, I intend to strike fear into their hearts just as you do." I said smirking then walked back inside from the balcony and sat in one of the chairs in front of the mirror surrounded fire place.

"Your majesties?" we heard Sydney or the magic mirror say from one of the mirror.

"What?" we both snapped angry that he interrupted our triumph.

"Um, sorry to say this but Snow White has been awakened." he said.

"What!? But that's not possible!" mother shouted angrily.

"The prince, how ironic." I whispered looking down and shaking my head chuckling angrily.

"And what, pray tell is so funny?" mother snapped. I stood from my seat setting my empty cup down.

"The prince must of found her. All curses can be broken mother. This one by a true. Love's. Kiss." I reminded her taking a step toward her with each syllable of the last words. She growled looking away from my face.

"Where is she?" she asked Sydney.

"She and the prince are getting married in his palace as we speak." he replied. This angered her. She threw her cup at him breaking the mirror but he just appeared in the one beside it.

"Temper, temper." I warned. She ignored me.

"Snow White will not have her happy ending, I'll be back." she said icily then disappeared in a black mist.

"She's going to try to ruin the wedding isn't she?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Indeed." Sydney replied.

"Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I ordered while sitting down next to my glass and cast a spell to refill it.

"Yes, your majesty." he said before disappearing. He can watch her through anything with a reflection. I sighed tiredly.

"Something wrong child?" I heard an elderly man ask. I looked to my right to see our old servant as well as my grandfather.

"I'm just sick of her obsession with happy endings. I wish she would just move on." I said rubbing my eyes. Sure I wish I knew my father more but even I knew it was my grandmothers fault not Snow's. Cora is very manipulative.

"I do as well, but she will not stop until she is truly happy." he said. I sighed. "Perhaps there is someone who could help you." he suggested.

"Who?" I said looking at him confused.

"He is in his cell within the mines." he said walking away.

"But I haven't seen him for years. Not since mother took me away from him." I said but grandfather had already left. I sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day and summoned my black cloak I pulled the hood up and apparated to the mines, where Rumpelstiltskin was held.

I stayed in the shadows when I arrived and quickly found his cell. He was laying on the ground humming and moving his hand to the beat of whatever song was in his mind. He suddenly stopped.

"You can come out love, no one here but us." he said with that accent of his. I smirked and stepped out of the shadows pulling the hood down showing my face. He stood up and let his eyes roam all over my face. We had not seen each other since I was seventeen, four years ago. He smirked when he was done.

"My, my, my," he said slowly while putting his hands on the bars. I stood about three feet away from him. "Little Adelina has truly filled out." he said putting emphasis on the last 't'.

"I have a request, I've come to make a deal." I said. Resting my hands on my hips which moved the cloak from my body. His eyes began roaming again.

"What kind of deal?" he asked while smirking. I glared knowing that he knew.

"You want your mother to finally be happy." he said tilting his head. I smirked then nodded. "Well then fear not! For I can ease your mind. But it's going to cost you." he said letting his smirk get wider.

"I don't have anything to offer." I replied. I owned only material things such as clothing, jewels, and gold. He had no interest in these things.

"Oh, yes you do." he said nodding slowly. "What I want in return is.." he made a gesture to get closer. I took one step making me in half an arms length away from the bars. He then suddenly roughly wrapped his arm around my thin waist and pulled me flat against the bars with his face right next to mine.

"A kiss, on the lips...with a little tongue." he whispered huskily into my ear then giggled a little. I shuddered from his breath.

"Then promise me-"

"I will make your mother happy by granting her request when you and her come to see me. It shall be soon." he cut me off while he let his lips and nose travel along my neck centimeters away. I closed my eyes both in pleasure and thought.

"Do we have a deal?" he whispered in my ear. I felt his other hand caress my cheek.

"Deal." I confirmed.

"Good." he whispered before I felt his lips crash onto mine. I kept my eyes closed. I felt him smirk before the hand around my waist grabbed my ass causing me to gasp, he took the chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. I let out a moan and he chuckled into my mouth. Then we heard voices and footsteps. He let me go and broke away leaving me breathless. I looked at him through half lidded eyes.

He was climbing onto the ceiling. "Hide and listen. This information while insure your mother's happiness and revenge." he said as he disappeared into the darkness. I copied his actions and pulled up my hood and blended into the shadows. I then listened into the conversation between Snow White, the Prince, and Rumpelstiltskin. I smirked after learning the child's name. After they left we were alone again. I stepped out of the shadows and pulled my hood back down.

"Now you have the advantage." he said giggling.

"Thanks." I said before turning and beginning to walk into the shadows back to the castle but he stopped me.

"Wait!" he said making me turn and raise an eyebrow. His arm was outstretched to me. "Your mother will be here in a while. Why not stay here and wait with me?" he asked.

"Alright." I said leaning against the wall and waited. He started humming again. After ten minutes I sighed. "How do you not get bored here? There is nothing to occupy time." I asked putting my hands on my hips annoyed.

"Well.." he said coming up to the bars and grasping them. He looked at me smirking. "We could continue where we left off." he said holding a hand out through the bars again. I looked at it then smirked.

"It's going to cost you." I said mocking him. His smirk shrunk a little.

"I'll make it worth your while." he said. I looked at my nails pretending to be uninterested.

"Oh come on! I made you stay to get that extra information from Snow White and her prince! So repay me by helping me occupy the time!" he all but shouted trying to grab me through the bars but I was too far away. I raised my eyebrow in amusement.

"Temper, Temper, I was only joking." I said walking a little closer. His hand was still reaching inches from me.

"I've been in here for months! With only the company of those ignorant guards! Try going through that and not get a temper!" he snapped.

"Touche." I whispered before letting his hand grab the neck of my cloak. With one pull I was lurched foward and his lips once again crashed onto mine. His hand went back around my waist while the other held my head in place. He forced his tongue into my lips and roamed my mouth. I heard him moan with satisfaction. It was my turn to chuckle into the kiss.

His hand around my waist began to roam and I heard him give another satisfied moan. Then suddenly I pulled away harshly feeling my necklace glow and heat up. It was a copy of my mothers.

"No! I'm not finished." he said reaching through the bars. I chuckled.

"I bet you weren't but I have to depart. My mother is calling me. I thought you said she would come?" I asked tilting my head.

"She will tomorrow." he said smirking. He was hoping I would stay the whole time.

"Well then. Until tomorrow." I said mock bowing while walking backwards into the shadows.

"Until tomorrow my love." I heard him whisper.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! The rest will be in the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'll only write out special details the rest you should know how they happen from the episodes. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I feel so loved!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the castle only to get a lecture from mother about not leaving without telling her where I was going. After a fit of spells she informed me we were to visit Maleficent to take back the curse.<p>

We had to have a spell battle to get it back and since there were two of us against one. We had the advantage.

Once we had the curse and arrived back home my mother summoned the other evils of the land.

They met us at a secluded part in the forest. A fire in the middle of our circle. My mother started to put the ingredients in the fire as she told the others that we will have out victory.

When it came to giving a lock of hair some were a bit reluctant.

"Well then if you don't, there are other ways." My mother looked to me. I smirked and raised my arms a bit while looking up. The twisted trees around us grew threateningly. They supplied us a piece of their hair.

"A wise decision." she said as she went around gathering the hair in a basket. When she reached me I plucked a single hair and put it in as I let the trees return to their former size.

"All that remains is the final ingredient. The prized heart of my childhood steed." she said as Grandfather brought up a box and opened it revealing the heart. Mother picked it up tenderly.

"A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory." she said smiling.

"Let my wrath be unleashed." she said throwing the heart into the fire. The fire grew and a dark smoke came from it with lightning and thunder in it's depths. But just as it grew it shrunk back into the fire.

An evil gnome pointed and laughed at her, "Yeah, you unleashed something alright." he began laughing and pointing again. She then turned him to stone and looked at the fire angrily before storming off. I sent the villains back to there homes before going after my mother. Grandfather was already there and had talked to her.

"What is there for me to head back to?" I heard her ask. She saw me arrive.

"Adelina we're going to pay someone a visit." she said. She held a hand out and the moment I grabbed it we were transported to the prison. I hid in the shadows while she was a mouse.

"It's just us dearies. You can show yourselves." he said standing from his seated position. One of the mice turned into a black mist which grew to form my mother while I stepped out of the shadows smirking.

Mother cracked her neck and sighed before looking at him.

"That curse you gave me," she began after taking out the tiny scroll that held the curse. "It's not working." she said.

"Oh, so worried. So worried, so, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband." he said smiling. Mother's smirk faded.

"What?" she asked not expecting those words.

"They paid me a visit as well." he said prancing up to the bars. "They were very anxious~ about you and the curse." he said while grasping the bars. I smirked remembering the deal they made. A simple name means so much to him. Mother strode up to the bars.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"The truth, that nothing can stop the darkness." he replied with a flourish of movements. Mother smirked. I walked foward more to stand at arms length.

"Except of course their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken." he stated as if speaking to a child. I chuckled. Mother glanced at me remembering that I told her those exact words. Rumpel was now looking at me.

"Their child is the key, of course the curse has to be enacted first." he said looking me up and down as he did once more. Mother stepped in front of me making him smirk.

"Tell me what I did wrong." she commanded.

"Now that, has a price." he said rubbing his fingers together.

"What do you want?" she said smirking. He looked over at me smiling then back to her glaring harshly.

"Simple." he said his smile faded. "In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life-"

"Fine you'll have an estate, be rich." she said cutting him off.

"I wasn't finished!" he said laughing. "There's more." he said smiling.

"There always is with you." I said smirking. He smiled cheekily and chuckled.

"In this new land, should I ever come to any of you for any reason you must heed my every request." he said smirking while looking in between us. "You must do whatever I say so long as I say please!" he said letting out a dry laugh afterwards.

"You do realize that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this." Mother said smirking.

"Oh well then, what's the harm?" he asked.

"Deal." she said.

"Ah! One more thing!" he interrupted. Mother narrowed her eyes. Rumpel pointed to me.

" I want her."

"Deal." I said smirking. I wanted to be away from my mother, whom I was pretty sure she cared more about her happiness and Snow White's suffering then her own daughter. My mother scowled before nodding her head reluctantly. He smiled and backed away from the bars a little while snickering.

"What must I do to enact this curse?" she asked.

"You need to sacrifice a heart." he said. I got confused.

"She sacrificed her prized steed's." I said walking up. He got an angry look before coming to the bars and grasped my neck, putting his face inches from mine.

"A horse? This is the curse to end all curses. You think a horse is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart that you need must come from something far more, precious." he said, our noses touching at the last word. Mother pulled me away making him giggle.

"Tell me what will suffice." she commanded.

"The heart of the thing you love most." he said smirking. She took an angry step foward.

"What I loved most died because of Snow White!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, is there no one else you twuly love?" he asked mockingly. "This curse isn't gonna be easy." he said smiling grasping the bars again.

"Vengeance never is deary, you'll have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?" he asked.

"As far as it takes."

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love. Now go kill it." he told her while smirking. She then turned and walked into the shadows. Before I followed I asked, "What is she going to kill?"

"I'll tell you for a price." he said giggling. I rolled my eyes walking to the bars.

"What now?" I asked.

"Same as last time." he said putting his head through the bars and grabbing my chin. I smiled.

"Deal." I replied getting closer to the point our noses were touching. He giggled before pulling me into a harsh but passionate kiss. He sighed out and closed his eyes. I chuckled and closed my eyes before opening my mouth when his tongue went across my bottom lip. After a couple seconds I pulled away and opened my eyes. His were still closed and he was smiling. I cleared my throat. He opened his eyes dazed.

"Your grandfather." he said. My smirk disappeared before I walked quickly into the shadows coming out of them back at the castle only to come to late. Mother was standing over his body holding his heart crying.

"How could you?" I whispered angrily while tears began to cascade down my face.

"I just want to be happy." she said with tears falling as well. I walked angrily to my room while wiping tears away. An hour of crying later I sat at my vanity mirror brushing my hair with the first gift I had ever gotten from Grandfather. A black hairbrush with emeralds incrusted into the handle with a mirror on the back. Sydney came onto the mirror.

"You mother has activated the curse, it will be here soon." he said before going away. I sighed and stood up going out onto my balcony. I could see the dark cloud approaching. As it drew nearer my heartbeat was racing. I had no idea what was to come. As it reached the castle I closed my eyes and let it encase me in its depths.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I'm sorry it was so short. I hope you liked this one. The next will be out soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This episode will mainly focus on Adelina's memories and how she met Rumpelstiltskin.

Also I thought his cell was in a forbidden fortress but it turns out it was actually in the mines. I could've sworn that in the first episodes they said he was in a forbidden fortress or something. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina.

Italics=memories

* * *

><p><em><strong>It used to be just my mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, and I before <strong>_**he **_**came along. Bringing his oh so precious daughter, which my mother had saved while on a ride while with my father. My grandmother hated Daniel and claimed to want the best for us so she made mother marry the king, killing my father before we could run away. Once mother married him she became his queen and I had to share the princess title with his daughter. Snow White. **_

_**I used to love my grandmother. She taught me all kinds of magic abilities such as potions, spells, curses, and even how to transform into any animal I choose. Which came in handy when tricking Snow.**_

_**Ever since my father was killed my mother and I had grown distant. I stopped all lessons with my grandmother and began to loathe her. I couldn't stop using magic no matter how hard I tried. So I often practiced on my own in the forest outskirts, where I met my new teacher.**_

"_No! Come on." I exclaimed angrily. I was trying to make the plants in my garden grow but failed each time. I picked up the book I was studying to find what I was doing wrong. _

"_You need to think of giving them life as well, deary not just them growing." a voice said. I gasped and looked up from the pages. A man stood leaning against a tree near the plants I was trying to grow. He stood much taller than me since I was only fifteen years young. A smirk was on his dark gold skinned face._

"_Now what would a child such as you be doing learning magic." he said walking over to me. I shot a spark at his feet to stop him from coming closer._

"_Oh a little fight in you." he said laughing._

"_Stay back! Who are you and why were you spying on me? Did my mother send you?" I demanded._

"_Your mother?" he asked intrigued._

"_The queen." I said as if he was a child. His face lit up and he smiled._

"_You must be princess Adelina then. I finally have the pleasure of meeting you. I wasn't spying I was simply strolling by and felt a magical presence. Now I didn't expect a young woman." he said chuckling. I glared. _

"_If you wish I could teach you how to perform true magic." he offered while smirking._

"_No." I replied flatly before gathering my things._

"_You answer so quickly. Why not?" he asked._

"_Give me one reason why I should trust a stranger, whom I don't even know the name of, to teach me magic for free."_

"_I never said I'd do it for free." he corrected._

"_Still, my grandmother told me not to trust strangers especially ones who know magic." I said turning and walking away once my books and wood wands were in my bag._

"_Wait!" he said stopping me. I sighed and turned._

"_What?" I asked annoyed. _

"_If I told you my name then would you allow me to teach you?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek in thought._

"_Fine, but you have to tell me your name, price, and why." I replied. _

"_Rumpelstiltskin, at your service." he said bowing. "Let's just say you'll owe me a favor and because I think it'll be fun." he said giggling. _

"_You're weird." I said. He laughed. _

"_Meet me here tomorrow at noon and we'll start." he said before disappearing into the shadows of the trees. My eyes widened._

'_So he does know magic.' I thought to myself smirking. I then realized it was sunset before frowning and running as quickly as I could to the castle. I received a long awaited lecture once I arrived._

_The next day at noon I went to the forest outskirts with my books and wood wands to learn magic. I waited five minutes before he appeared._

_I explained to him the plants I needed to grow were for a poison to give to the king. To kill him so maybe my mother will be happy again. Rumpelstiltskin happily helped and taught me to grow them. But I felt weak once they were finished growing._

"_All magic comes with a price. You gave some of your life in order for them to grow." he informed me. That was one of the most important lessons I ever learned from him._

_Once I killed the king my mother seemed a little happier but still had hidden anger and depression. I blamed Snow White because the people looked up to her and not my mother. The people even blamed my mother for killing the king._

_Mother than banished a nineteen year old Snow White from the kingdom. I still didn't get mother's attention. She was hell bent on getting revenge on Snow and gaining happiness in any way possible._

_Over the next two years, Rumpelstiltskin still taught me magic, curses, potions, and how to transport using the shadows. He would sometimes ask for gold or jewels but that was rare. Our relationship went from untrusting strangers to friends and finally lovers. I came to him when I was angry at mother or Snow. _

_I had recently turned seventeen when I went to the forest to meet him. Cinderella's wedding ball was the night before and a rumor went around that she was pregnant. When I passed this news onto him he smirked and cut our lesson short before disappearing. I didn't see him for eight months before I heard of his capture and imprisonment. _

_The next time I would see him would be before the curse brought me to this new world._

I opened my eyes and yawned I stretched my hands over my head as I sat up. Another day begins in Storybrooke. Perhaps today will be different.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I'm sorry it's short but some of you asked for background knowledge and here it is.<p> 


	4. Bloopers

I read a story that had bloopers along side it so that gave me an idea to do that for this story. So I wrote this while I wait for the new episode tonight. I hope you guys like it. It will be written in 3rd person point of view. Also Adelina is played by Kahlan Amnell but I renamed the actress Amanda.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 bloopers<p>

"I don't have anything to offer." Adelina replied.

"Oh, yes you do." he said nodding slowly. "What I want in return is.." he made a gesture to get closer. She took one step making her in half an arms length away from the bars. He then suddenly roughly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to the bars but instead of being flat against them like she was supposed to she hit her head on the bars with a loud thump causing Rumpel to let go.

Adelina or Amanda began laughing out loud while holding her head.

"Are you okay? That was the second time and you hit pretty hard!" Robert said while holding back chuckles but still looked concerned. Amanda waved him off while giggling.

"I'm fine." she said letting her English accent come out. When she and the others were done laughing a make-up artist came out and fixed her make-up so her head wasn't all red. Then they did the scene right.

###

While Adelina listened to Snow, James, and Rumpel's conversation she suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. Then she sneezed loud and high pitched causing everyone to giggle or laugh.

"Cut!" yelled the director.

"Sorry!" cried Amanda giggling a little. After she blew her nose the scene began again.

###

"I'll make it worth your while." he said. Adelina looked at her nails pretending to be uninterested.

"Oh come on! I made you stay to get that extra information from Snow White and her prince! So repay me by helping me occupy the time!" he all but shouted trying to grab her through the bars but she was too far away. Then suddenly some of the bars broke off from him pushing too hard.

"Oops." he said.

Amanda burst out laughing.

"You're free!" she shouted jokingly.

Robert then joined her laughter. It took about half an hour to fix the bars before they did the scene again while being careful of the bars.

###

sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of any others. If you liked it I might write more for the future chapter after their written.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Also I forgot to mention that Adelina could talk to animals in the fairytale realm but not in the real world and only when she was wearing her enchanted necklace she made for talking to animals.

Adelina doesn't remember all of her past life but she has bits and pieces.

Mr. Gold remembers everything in my story because he created the curse and knows magic.

Regina remembers everything also because she cast the curse.

Adelina is called Lina in this world with no Ade in the front. She loves animals so much because they were her only company, besides Mr. Gold, when her mother ignored her and loved Henry instead.

This time line belongs to 'Black Hole Phoenix' I just took some stuff out that had to do with her story. But seriously read her's cause it's so awesome! Also check out her Rumpelstiltskin story because it Rocks!

IMPORTANT!: Rumpelstiltskin goes off to kill the Fairy Godmother within a month after delivering James to the king, and within about 2 months Cinderella and Thomas are married and expecting (let's face it, these things move pretty fast in fairy tales; look at Disney's Enchanted, where the prince, upon meeting Giselle, insists upon being married the very next morning) Cinderella is about 7 months pregnant when she traps Rumpelstiltskin. Now, if you assume that Rumpelstiltskin has been imprisoned for about two months (since Cinderella is only days away from her delivery when The Curse is enacted)

Thank you 'Black Hole Phoenix'!

_**Bold/Italics=Memories**_

Pictures are now on my profile! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina.

* * *

><p>I got out of bed and took a quick shower then dressed. I ate breakfast then headed out of the estate and began the walk to my pet store. Did I mention I live with Mr. Gold? No? Well I do. Ever since my mother began to neglect me and refused to listen to me I moved out into Granny's inn when I was sixteen. Mr. Gold found out and insisted I live with him. I did not know why he was so kind to me.<p>

After a month with him we soon became close friends. Every Friday for the past four years, we go out if we're not too tired. I passed by Granny's diner and smiled at Ruby as I walked by. My store was located near the estate on a street in front of the forest. A portion of the forest was fenced in with a trail so I can walk the dogs. My store also doubled as a pound. I take in strays. Right next to it was a animal clinic with Dr. Macdonald.

Down the street from my store was Mr. Gold's pawn shop and since I opened earlier than him I left the estate earlier. I smiled remembering his peaceful face as I allowed him to sleep.

I smiled when I arrived. It had taken me two years to save up to rent out the place and another three to buy what I needed. Mr. Gold wanted to pay for it all but I wouldn't let him. He still helped in his own way. I was his 'maid' for a while so I earned money to save. Having food and a place to stay was a bonus.

I unlocked the door and walked in. I switched my sign to 'open' and set up the register before going and feeding all the animals: Guinea pigs, mice, hamsters, rats, a snake, birds, fish, cats, dogs, and Lupa- he was the stray husky and wolf mixed. Yet he looked like a pure bred wolf. Grey and bristled. The top floor was filled with fish-tanks, fish, food, and extra supplies. The bottom floor held the rodents and snake against one wall, cats in a clear walled room in the corner next to the backdoor that led outside where the dog kennels were. The rest of the store was about four isles that held supplies for people to buy. In between the isles was a clear room for the birds. In front of the two shop windows were wooden fenced play areas for the kittens and puppies.

I got Damien, the corn snake, from his cage and wrapped him around my neck so he would get fresh air then I heard the bell of the shop. I walked to the front to see Mr. Gold holding a cardboard cup tray with two coffees in it. I smiled at him.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have walked you." he said smiling in return. I walked up and kissed his cheek in greeting before taking my chocolate caramel frappe from him. I took a sip and moaned at the taste. He smirked not minding Damien. I sat on the counter and drank from it.

"You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to." I replied smirking. He chuckled.

"Do you remember what day it is?" he asked. I nodded smiling.

"Yepp, where would you like to go tonight." I said setting my cup aside and leaning back on my hands. He smirked enjoying the view.

"How bout 'The Boombox'?" he asked.

"But you get bored there. I don't want you sitting around while I dance. I can always go with Ruby sometime." I said pouting.

"No, I'd rather take you. I think I'd enjoy watching you dance." he said walking over and getting in between my legs while setting the coffee tray aside. I smirked and put my arms around his lean but strong shoulders. He brought his free arm around my waist and our lips met. We were too occupied in our lip lock to hear the shop bell ring. We heard a throat clear and pulled apart reluctantly.

It was Sheriff Graham looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll see you later Lina." Mr. Gold said while taking his coffee and leaving. I hopped of the counter while wiping the edge of my lips with a finger in case any of my gloss was smudged. I then noticed Graham holding a leash with Lupa at the end. I sighed.

"He got out again?" I whined taking the leash from him.

"Afraid so, he even cause our new comer to crash into the sign." he replied.

"Newcomer?" I asked curious. He nodded.

"Henry decided to go and find his birth mother and he brought her back here." he informed me.

"Oh. Interesting." I said smirking. "Well thank you for bringing him back Graham. Ciao." I said giving him a mock salute. He then left. I knelt down to Lupa and looked him in the eye, he kept trying to lick my nose as I gripped his chin softly.

"Now look Lupa, you can't keep getting out! I walk you everyday and even let you run around out back, what is with you and getting out?" I asked as if he would replied. He just looked at me panting happily.

"Ugh your breath stinks." I said standing up from my kneeled position.

"Let's go, time for you to go to bed." I said taking him to the back past the pet food aisles to his personal cage, to the right of the back door. He was too aggressive around the other dogs to be near them. I took the leash off him and put him in. He then laid down in his bed and gave me puppy eyes.

"No, those aren't working on me." I said after closing the gate and making sure it was locked. I then went to the front and found Rose, the volunteer here to help me. She came everyday around noon to clean the cages and tanks before leaving for her night classes. She needed the volunteer hours, she informed me, that is why she refused to accept my money. Fine by me.

Throughout the day I finally sold Damien to a boy named Tom, sold a guinea pig, 10 goldfish, 2 neon fish, and an angel fish. Not bad for a Friday but I've had better days.

"Thank you Rose." I said as she left for her classes. I went back and walked the dogs before sunset then filled their food dishes a last time. Last I got the money from the register and locked up.

I walked to the pawn shop and noticed Mr. Gold closing up and locking the door. All the years I've known him and I don't even know his first name. I'll have to ask one day.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. He jumped slightly. I giggled. "What did I scare you?" I asked.

"Just surprised me dearie. You're a bit early." he replied looking at his watch. I shrugged a shoulder. He held out an arm and I looped mine in his.

We went back to his estate to freshen up. I fixed my make up and changed into a dress before going with Mr. Gold, who was now in a different suit, out the door and began walking down the couple of blocks to the club. Once we got there it was around 8:30 and music could be heard from inside. The bouncer let us in immediately. We headed up the steps to our V.I.P. booth that overlooked the dance floor. The bar beneath us out of view.

Yes, he has his own booth. He only bought it so he could be here with me. Once there we ordered drinks and talked.

"Have you met the newcomer?!" he asked me over the music. I shook my head no.

"Have you?!" I replied. He nodded.

"Her name's Emma. She seems interesting." he said looking out to the dance floor below us. I nodded and looked to the floor as the bright tiles flashed different colors. I then saw Ruby grinding with some guy and smirked.

"I'm going to dance for a bit." I said softly in his ear then kissed his cheek. I got up and went down to the floor and quickly found Ruby. She smiled when she saw me. Once I got to her we danced while shouting to each other.

"I was gonna bring you tomorrow night you know!" she shouted. I nodded.

"I figured, but Mr. Gold wanted to bring me." I replied.

"Well that's a first. You usually have to drag him!"

"I know but I think he likes seeing me dance!" I said. We laughed.

"Who are you with." I nodded to the boy grinding on her while he checked me out. She shrugged and we laughed. Some girl then came looking angry and dragged him away.

"Must have been a girlfriend!" I said and we shared another laughed. Ruby and I then danced with each other and the more I dance the looser I got which meant I swayed my hips more and looked seductive. Like I was dancing against an imaginary wall or pole. I closed my eyes and just let the music move through me.

Another thing I love to do is dance, especially with hoola hoops. I could feels eyes on me so I opened my eyes to see every guy around me was watching. I looked up to Mr. Gold and could see him smirking slightly with lust clear in his eyes. I made a come here motion with my finger but he shook his head and gestured to his leg. I rolled my eyes and shrugged before grabbing the nearest cute guy and dancing with him. I soon recognized him as Kenneth, his wife Isabelle recently divorced from him and worked in the city hall library.

I smirked up at Mr. Gold and my smirk grew at the site of his jealous scowl. His expression almost made me laugh. Almost.

"How bout I buy you a drink." mystery dancer whispered in my ear. I turned from dancing against him and nodded.

We went to the bar and he looked to me.

"Apple martini." I told the bar tender.

"Kamikaze." he said smirking. Once the bar tender got our drinks he handed the man a 50 and then got his change. We took our drinks and went to one of the neon tables in the corner of the place.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"Who said I was alone?" I replied smirking and taking a sip of my drink.

"You with some one?" he asked. I nodded my head up to Mr. Gold. Kenneth looked up there but looked back to me confused.

"There's no one there." he said. My smirk disappeared before I looked up there to find Mr. Gold gone. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lina, there you are. I was wondering where you went off to." Mr. Gold said from behind me. I turned my chair half way to him to see him grinning down at me, though I could see the hidden possessiveness in his eyes.

"I was just talking with my friend here Mr. Leroux" I said.

"Please, call me Kenneth. Are you her father?" he asked holding out a hand to shake. I choked on my drink a bit at the question and hid my giggles behind my hand. Mr. Gold scowled. I was surprised Kenneth didn't recognize Mr. Gold, he must not be Kenneth's landlord, or Kenneth never owed anything and paid by mail.

"Actually no. I'm her...room-mate you could say." Mr. Gold replied. He hadn't exactly asked me to date him, nor marry him. We're just friends with benefits. We've never gone too far. Yet.

"Oh." he said with raise eyebrows...Que the awkward silence...a gay baby was just born from that awkward silence. I almost giggled at that inside joke that Ruby and I share.

"Did you need something Mr. Gold?" I asked innocently while taking the last sip of my drink and setting it on the table. Mr. Gold was about to reply but Kenneth interrupted him.

"Wait, _the _Mr. Gold? As in the guy who owns this town?" Kenneth asked. Que the smirk of pride.

"Yes I own _everything_ in this town." he replied. At the word 'everything' he put a possessive hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Kenneth could you go get me another drink please?" I asked in a sweet voice. Kenneth nodded while looking at Mr. Gold with fear and amazement. Once he was gone I had a feeling he wouldn't be back.

"Could you not do that?" I asked with a little attitude crossing my arms.

"Do what dearie?" he replied feigning confusion.

"Chase away every cute guy I meet. I'd like to have a relationship you know." I replied.

"I do not 'chase' them away." he said leaning on his cane a bit as he made quotations in the air with his free hand.

"Jake, Kevin, Sam, Daniel-" I counted a finger for each name I said.

"Alright I do. But only cause you-" he stopped mid sentence.

"I what?" I asked glaring. He looked like he was refraining from saying something then he grabbed my arm and leaned into my ear.

"You're mine. You think I've been doing all these things for you for free? Giving you a job, a place to stay, and even money, just to be treated like this. All I ask is for a little companionship." he said harshly.

My eyes widened and when he pulled away I looked to the floor with an open mouthed frown. I shook my head and sighed while getting up and walking to the door. He followed me with some difficulty.

Once we were outside and alone I turned to him.

"So I'm just a whore to you?!" I asked.

"I never said that." he replied.

"No but you were thinking it. You think that if you give me stuff that I'll just..." I trailed off and sighed frustrated. I rubbed my head. He limped over to me and took my chin in his hand.

"I never said you had to have sex with me or anything that would make you uncomfortable. All I am asking for is companionship. Come out to dinner with me, or stay next to me and drink while at the club, don't chase every...'cute guy' you see, take walks with me, watch a cinematic with me, and most of all." he sighed and caressed my cheek. I looked into his eyes and saw a hint of love. He swallowed.

"Just be mine. Be my girlfriend or whatever people call it, I want to court you." he said softly. I chuckled at the really old term. He smiled softly. I've never seen him like this but I liked it.

"Okay. That's all you had to say." I said then hugged him putting my face against his neck. He seemed surprised at the gesture but hugged me back with his free arm.

"Thank you." he whispered into my hair. When we pulled apart a held his free hand as we made our way back to his estate. I can't help but feel a sense of de ja vu. Like we've had that fight already but that was the first time I remember ever having it. I dismissed the thought. When we arrived home we changed and went to sleep in each others arms.

_**It was my seventeenth birthday and mother hadn't even acknowledged me. She was too busy torturing Snow White some way. To get back at her for almost being executed, locked up, then banished.**_

_**I had my bag of magic materials packed as I trekked**_ _**through the forest to Rumpel and I's meeting spot. Once I arrived I kneeled down and got out all my books, wood wands, potion vials, etc. **_

_**Not too long after I finished setting up Rumpel arrived. **_

"_**Hello dearie." he said spreading his arms in a mock bow as he let his arrival be known.**_

"_**Hey." I replied while standing and looking away. He sighed and**_ _**put his arms down. They hit his sides with a light slap.**_

"_**What did she do now?" he asked. He knew me too well. **_

"_**She didn't even look at me." I whispered with a quivering lip, a couple tears fell from my eyes.**_

"_**What's so different about this time?" he asked. There are many days my mother doesn't look at me or even speak to me but this is different.**_

"_**She didn't even talk to me. It's my twentieth birthday and she didn't even..." I sighed and let the tears fall while continuing to wipe them.**_

"_**Remember?" he finished. I nodded. He stepped closer to me.**_

"_**Well I did." he said smiling and making a box appear in his hand with a flourish of gold dust. I chuckled softly and took it then hugged him. He slowly hugged me back and sighed. Like he had never been hugged willingly. Then he pulled away while clearing his throat to cover up his soft moment.**_

"_**Well go on, open it." he said smiling impishly. I opened the long rectangular box to find a rainbow rose. The most rare. I smiled.**_

"_**I've enchanted it so it won't die." he said. **_

"_**Thank you, for remembering and for the gift. It's nothing like the rose Gaston gave me. I can't believe he rem-" Rumpel cut me off.**_

"_**Gaston?" he asked through clenched teeth while trying to smile.**_

"_**The womanizing knight of the village." I rolled my eyes. "He's been trying to woo me or Belle for a while." I added.**_

"_**Well it's not like you're going to provoke his actions anyway." he said while waving his hand once as if dismissing someone.**_

"_**And what if I do. I'm past the age of when a woman is to marry. I need to settle down according to my mother." I said rolling my eyes, muttering the last part.**_

"_**Well Gaston isn't the only male out there." he said taking a step closer.**_

"_**I don't seem to have a choice! I mean what other men are there?" I asked laughing unamused. He gestured to himself. I raised my eyebrows. **_

"_**You?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "But you're...well you." I said. But on the inside I was overjoyed he was interested in me. I had fallen in love with him a little while after he started to teach me but hid my feelings. I was afraid of being shunned by people if I got close to him.**_

"_**And what's wrong with that. I've done all this for you." he gestured to the books, wands, and herbs.**_

"_**You still owe me that 'favor'. I told you my service wasn't free. All I ask is a little companionship." he said stepping closer and putting his hands on my upper arms and rubbing them.**_

"_**So I'm to be a harlot to you?" I asked angrily.**_

"_**I never said that." **_

"_**No but you were thinking it!"**_

"_**All I want is for you to be mine!" he shouted surprising me. His grip was tighter as he looked in my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest.**_

"_**I don't want empty sex. I want your companionship. I want to court you. That will be your payment." he said softly. I looked into his eyes and saw many things. Hope, fear of rejection, but most of all I saw actual love. **_

"_**Please." he said. "I've never felt this way before. Not for anyone. I don't want to lose this feeling." he finished. I nodded.**_

"_**I know the feeling." I said before kissing him. I closed my eyes. Soon I felt him return the kiss and wrap his arms around my waist while spinning me around. I smiled. He set me down and we broke apart. He smiled his impish smile. I giggled.**_

"_**It's called true love by the way." I said as we looked in each others eyes, our foreheads touching.**_

"_**Oh, I know." he said as if he were in a drunken daze. I giggled.**_

"_**And truthfully. I've been in love with you for a long while. You just didn't seem the lover type to me." I said shyly, feeling my face heat up as I gazed into his amazing eyes. His smile widened.**_

"_**Well you changed that." he said before kissing me again.**_

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! R&amp;R and thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! I fixed the rest of the chapters and don't forget to read the time line at the top. I'm sorry if he's a bit OOC but love does change people. Besides he deserves his happy ending. Lol. Also this is not based off of Avril Lavigne's song 'My Happy Ending.' it's not a song fic. Also check out my Community!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Since time started again since Emma came to the town people start aging which means they remember their birthday. Including Adelina.

Links to her outfits are on my profile.

Warning: Sex scene in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina.

* * *

><p>I woke up to an empty bed. It was a Saturday so my store was closed. It wasn't just any normal Saturday though. It was my birthday. I turned twenty two. I smiled and stretched as I sat up. Making baby dinosaur sounds as I did. I looked at the clock and saw it was only nine. There was a note on the bedside table so I picked it up and read it.<p>

_Lina,_

_I had some errands to run. I'll see you tonight._

_~G_

I furrowed my eyebrows. What was more important than seeing me? I smirked at the selfish thought and sighed before throwing the note away and getting dressed. When I finished I went downstairs where I saw another note by a plate of a delicious looking breakfast. All the note said was 'enjoy'. I smiled and chuckled a bit before heating it up and eating. It was my favorite of mix berry pancakes.

Once I finished I cleaned up then left the estate making sure to lock the door behind me. I began my walk across town to my mothers house. To see if she remembered.

When I arrived at her door 20 minutes later. I paused and took a deep breath. I raised my hand to knock before the door opened and my mother looked surprised to see me. I put my hand down and held my chin high.

"Good morning Mother." I said forcing a smile. She raised an eyebrow at me before shaking her head of her thoughts.

"Lina, I don't have time right now I'm late for a meeting." she said before walking past me closing the door. I kept my back to her and looked blankly at the door as she walked away. I soon heard her drive away. I fought the tears that attempted to reach my eyes. She didn't remember. Nor did she care.

I sighed and turned away from the door. I only walked a couple of steps before I heard the door open again.

"Lina wait!" I turned to see Henry, my adopted brother. I wipe my tears away and pretended to be rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Henry." I didn't hate Henry but that didn't mean I liked him either. He wasn't even my mother's kid yet she loved him more than me. I'm not even sure she even cares about me. He pulled a white box with a silver bow out of his pocket. I furrowed my eyebrows. I slowly grabbed it from his hands and stared at him confused.

"Open it." he said with a grin still on his face. So I untied the bow and opened the box before gasping. I pulled the object out of the box. It was a beautiful sapphire heart on a black ribbon.(look on my profile for link to picture, it's part of her outfit.)

"Oh my gosh Henry." I whispered.

"Happy Birthday." he said before walking away.

"Thanks." I whispered. I put on the necklace and closed the box with the ribbon in it. I ran to catch up with him.

"Henry wait!" I shouted. He was with a blonde woman. I assumed she was Emma. They both stopped and turned to me.

"Mind if I join you, I was on my way to the diner actually." I said shyly once I caught up to them.

"Sure. Oh Lina this is my mom, Emma. Emma this is my other mom's daughter Lina." he said introducing us. I shook her hand. She looked at me confused.

"Don't worry. I think she's on our side." Henry added. I looked at him then her confused. She just shrugged her shoulders. We began walking again.

"So I heard you ran into the sign." I said smiling at Emma.

"There was a wolf in the road!" she protested. I laughed.

"That must have been Lupa, he's the town stray. I usually keep him locked up in the forest behind my shop. I have no clue how he gets out, I swear I close up any openings." I ranted while rubbing my neck.

"But everyone said their wasn't a wolf in this town." Emma replied.

"There isn't. He's only part wolf. Though he looks like a real one." I explained. We arrived at the diner by then. I opened the door for them. Once I stepped foot in there however I was glomped by Ruby.

"Happy Birthday Lina!" she shouted. Every person currently in the diner and even a couple people outside stared at us.

"Um Ruby. People are staring." I choked out as she continued to hug me. She pulled away and straightened her clothes.

"Sorry." she said pouting. I laughed. Henry was already sitting in a booth with Emma.

"Wait here." she told me while holding up a finger before going in the back. I got out of the way of the door before waiting. She came back with a big box.

"Ruby! You didn't have to." I said. She just shoved it into my arms anyway.

"I know but I wanted to. Now open it!" she insisted. I sighed and went to an empty space at the counter before opening it. I smiled and pulled out a pair of black knee high boots. I took off my plain black flip flops before putting the boots on.

"They fit. Oh I love them!" I said looking at them and turning my foot to look at every angle of them.(these are also with the outfit on the link.)

"Awesome! I gotta get back to my job but Happy B-day Babe." she said winking. I laughed. I took a seat with Emma and Henry. I ate with them while conversing. Emma seemed to be really nice and headstrong.

The rest of the day I hung out with Henry and Emma since I had nothing better to do. When sunset approached Henry dragged me back to the diner.

"Henry we ate here this morning. I kinda want Italian right now." I said thinking about Tony's restaurant. Once we got a couple buildings away he turned to me.

"Close your eyes." he said.

"Why?" I asked while looking at Emma. She shrugged.

"Ruby wanted me to show you something." Henry said. I sighed.

"Fine." I replied while closing my eyes.

"No peeking." he said while grabbing my hand and leading me further. I heard the door open and he pulled me into it.

"Henry." I said slowly.

"Open your eyes." he said. I did so and nearly fainted.

"Surprise!" every one of my friends from around town shouted. I put my hands to my mouth and started crying. Ruby came up and hugged me.

"Are you crying?" she asked. I put my head in her shoulder and hugged her while giggling from happiness.

"I didn't think this many people really cared. Me being the mayor's daughter and all." I whispered while putting myself together. I looked around and saw Ashley smiling at me from behind Ruby, Dr. Hopper, Sydney Glass, Pongo and Lupa playing around, Emma talking with Mary Margaret, Graham, and many other people, except my mother.

"She said she didn't want to come. Something about fixing her tree." Ashley explained. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not gonna worry bout it. She isn't gonna ruin this for me." I said.

I smiled as Graham came up and hugged me. He kissed my cheek when he pulled away. He handed me a card. I looked at it and laughed. It was a monopoly 'Get out of jail Free' card.

"Seriously?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I had no idea what else to get you." he said defensively. I laughed again and shook my head.

"You didn't have to do all this Ruby." I said turning back to her.

"I didn't." she replied.

"I did." I heard Mr. Gold. I turned smiling softly. I walked up and hugged him. He hugged me back the best he could with the arm not using the cane.

"Thank you. I can't imagine how hard this must have been for you." I said once we pulled away. He just smiled softly at me.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up with friends, opening gifts, a little dancing, eating, etc. All in all it was fun. Once it was as late as eleven pm. Mr. Gold and I headed home.

"Bye thank you all so much!" I shouted as I closed the door. I got on the other side of Mr. Gold and grabbed his hand. He smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. I bit my lip then said what I've been wanting to say. Well more like blurted out.

"I want to do it." I said looking at him while biting my lip again. He continued to look at me confused.

"Do what dearie?" he asked. I sighed.

"I believe I am old enough and ready. I want to make love. Tonight. With you." I said smiling lovingly. He lifted the our hands and kissed mine.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"More than I'll ever be." I whispered smiling. My heart pounding with anticipation, hope, and love.

"Alright." he whispered. I hugged his arm as we walked without giving him more difficulties in walking. Once we arrived at the estate he unlocked the door and opened it.

"After you milady." he said smiling. I pretended to curtsy before walking in.

"I'm just going to freshen up first." I said going up the stairs and into the bathroom connected to our bedroom. I took a quick shower without wetting my hair and changed into some lingerie I had been saving for this special moment. A simple almost see through red lingerie dress that went to my mid-thigh. Red lace underwear under it.

I opened the door and leaned on the doorway biting my lip. Mr. Gold was in the middle of taking his coat off when he turned and froze. I looked down and blushed before walking slowly towards him.

"I hope it's to your liking." I whispered looking at him through my lashes. He held out an arm. I stopped in front of him. He guided me to kneel over him. He was sitting on the bed with my knees on either side of him. My heart beat quickened.

"Shhh." he calmed me by rubbing my arms. I settled down on his legs careful of his bad one. He kissed me. I leaned into the kiss. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me to the side so I was laying under him. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded. He then began to kiss my neck. I sighed and curled my toes once he found my spot. He chuckled and guided my legs around his waist. He pulled away briefly to finish removing his tie, shirt, and jacket. Now he was only in his suit pants.

I ran my hands down his thin frame. He sighed as I did so. He put his hand under my lingerie dress and slowly began lifting it from my body. Once it was removed and on the floor he continued to kiss me while kneading my breasts. I let out the first moan as he grinded into me. I felt a slight bulge. The more he grinded the bigger it got.

While he kissed my breasts he pulled off my lace underwear. Then he pulled away and undid his belt before pulling off his pants and silk boxers. My breath quickened at his size. I looked into his eyes as he hovered over me. He leaned down and I felt his breath on my ear.

"It will only hurt a moment Lina, I promise you'll enjoy it." he said before he sheathed himself inside me with one quick movement. He groaned my name while I cried out in pain and pleasure. I arched my back and through my head back while shutting my eyes tight trying to ease the sharp pain. I felt his hand run up my body before it stopped behind my neck. He pulled me into a kiss and began to slowly move.

I whimpered as I felt it sting. He continue to kiss me softly and move slowly until the pain went away. I sighed in pleasure when I finally felt good. His moves quickened when he was sure it was safe enough. I moaned his name. One hand was by my head while the other was between us. His thumb working my clit as he thrust in and out of me at a good pace.

Our moans grew as we neared release. He quickened his thrusts. And shut his eyes tight. I opened my mouth in a silent cry and shut my eyes as my orgasm hit me in waves of pleasure. He tossed back his head and moaned out loud as he spurt his seed in me. We were both out of breath. My body spazzed slightly from the orgasm and I giggled. He looked down at me and smiled while raising an eyebrow.

"That good?" he asked. I sighed happily and nodded.

"More?" I asked innocently. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Some other time Lina. I don't want you to be too sore in the morning." he replied before pulling out of me and heading to the bathroom to wash up. He came out a while later re-dressed. I had already come down from orgasm induced high. I looked at him confused and tilted my head.

"I have to go see your mother, I'll be back shortly." he said after straightening his tie in the mirror.

"Gold?" I stopped him. He turned.

"Don't rub it in her face too much." I said. He chuckled.

"Alright. By the way. Your gift is in the drawer." he said pointing to the bedside table before leaving. I sat up to change the sheets and noticed a spot of blood from my virginity being taken. I smiled at the memory of what was done moments ago.

Once that was done I put on the red lingerie dress so I had something on before going to the drawer in the bedside table. I opened it to find a greenish/gold box wrapped in golden yarn. I untied that before opening the box and picking up the object in it.

I gasped and collapsed against the bed as memories came flooding back. My world went black.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! What do you think the object was? This chapter took place during episode 2. So when Gold was leaving he was going to see Regina while she was fixing her tree after Emma took a chainsaw to it. I'm still a bit suicidal but I'm working on that. Review please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is mostly her memories.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina.

Italics= memories

* * *

><p><em>I turned sixteen a few days ago and today I had just finished one of my lessons with Rumpel. I had just gotten home at sunset and was completely exhausted from the use of magic so I was completely ready for bed but I was stopped by my mother.<em>

"_Adelina, I want to talk with you." she said. Her heels clacked on the floor loudly as she strode over to me. I sighed and turned to her while grasping the strap of my bag on my shoulder. Once she reached me she gave me a fake smile. As if she wanted something._

"_Where have you been off to sweetie?" she asked with artificial sweetness while putting an arm around my cloaked shoulders. _

"_Just the woods." I replied shrugging. _

"_Oh I think you've been doing more than going to the woods." her sweetness faded. "Tell me who you are seeing." she demanded. I rolled my eyes and scoffed._

"_Why? Jealous they're getting more attention? As if you'd care." I said after shrugging off her arm. I began walking to my room._

"_I know you're seeing someone for magic now tell me who." she closed the door in front of me. I sighed and turned to her once again smirking._

"_Rumpelstiltskin." I answered. Her eyes glazed over as she went into her own memories. She frowned and turned away from me going to the fireplace in the next room. She closed the door behind her. I don't think she knew I was outside the door. Confusion clear on my face. I put my ear to the door._

"_Rumpelstiltskin!" I heard her call._

"_You called dearie?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. _

"_You should be keeping that deal, my mother guessed your name. You can't have Adelina." mother said._

"_The deal applied to you if your mother could not guess my name. If she could not guess my name I was supposed to get you but she did guess it. She guessed it correctly. That changed the deal to me getting her firstborn granddaughter when she reaches the age of twenty-one. From then on she's mine." he replied. I heard a rustle then a slap. Rumpel let out a growl._

"_Don't punish me for your mother's actions dearie. You should be speaking to her. It was all in the contract. I supposed she did not read the fine print." Rumpelstiltskin said through clenched teeth._

"_Oh that's right. She was just a poor miller's daughter. Unable to read just yet." he giggled. _

"_I suggest you get used to her not being around, maybe even push her away, because before you know it..." I heard a snap of fingers. "She'll be twenty one and belong to me." he laughed. I heard silence after that._

"_Well I best be on my way. Try not to shed too many tears dearie, wouldn't wanna make the wood floors rot." I heard him cackle before hearing his footsteps come to the door. I rushed to get up the stairs and reached the top just as he came out of the room closing the doors behind him. He had a smug smile on his face. _

_He walked to the large doors that led the way out. The doors opened and just before he left he turned to me and smirked then bowed. He stood back up and left with a skip in his step. I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed trying to process what just happened._

'_How did Rumpel know my mother? How did he know my Grandmother? Just how old is he?'_

'_What deal did he make with her?'_

'_What did he mean she was a miller's daughter?' These thoughts plagued my mind and soon my dreams._

_The next morning I woke to mother barging in my room. _

"_What's happening?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. With a wave of her hand my stuff began going into a bag. One of the bags with a spell on it to hold an endless amount of things. _

"_What are you doing!" I cried leaping out of bed._

"_Out!" she shouted while throwing the packed bag at me. Tears were in her eyes. I barely caught the bag. She grabbed my upper arm and began dragging me out._

"_What did I do? What's happening?" I questioned her but she never answered me. Luckily I was still in the clothes from yesterday. Once we reached the entrance doors she opened them and threw me out._

"_I will not have a daughter that meddle's with the likes of __**him**__!" she shouted at me before slamming the door. I attempted to get in but it was no use. I sighed and wiped the few tears away. I began walking to my usual spot in the woods to wait for Rumpel. Luckily there was an orange tree there. I ate, gathered herbs, or read what books I had while I waited for Rumpel to arrive. _

_When he arrived for our lesson I stood from where I was laying against the tree trunk then ran and hugged him. He tensed up. I release him and apologized._

"_Mother threw me out. She said she does not want me because I'm around you. What happened between you and her last night?" I asked. As I explained his eyes got a look of glee in them. _

"_Nothing of importance dearie. So you need a home?" he asked folding his hands together and looked at me with a wide devious smile. I nodded._

"_Well, I could let you stay with me, for a price of course." _

"_Then name it." I breathed out._

"_My home has been looking a bit dirty as of late. I need a caretaker or maid if you prefer." he stated while walking around me._

"_Of course." I agreed while following him with my eyes. He smiled and laughed while clapping his hands. _

"_So we've come to an agreement!" he stated. I nodded._

"_Good." he whispered before snapping his fingers. We disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke only to appear elsewhere. I looked around to what appeared a dark dining room. Candles lit themselves shedding some light in the room. I stood amazed. Trinkets and interesting items of all kinds were along the walls as display. _

_There was a long table in the room yet only one chair. A spinning wheel in the corner of the room with straw and gold by it. All the windows were covered with heavy curtains not allowing any light in. Yet even without the sunlight I could see how dirty the place was as I looked around._

"_You said a bit dirty but this is ridiculous." I said sweeping a finger on the table and looking at it scowling before wiping it on my already dirty clothes. _

"_Well I have better things to do then clean." he replied before gesturing for me to follow him. We went through a door and down some hallways before coming to a wooden door. _

"_This will be your room." he said waving his hand. The door opened and I walked in. Simple but satisfying._

"_I'll give you today to settle in, then later at lunch I'll tell you the duties I require of you." he said gleefully before closing the door and leaving me to my thoughts. _

_All that was in the room was a bed, wardrobe, vanity, floor length mirror that was covered, and a door that I assumed led to a washroom. I sighed and set my bag on the bed causing dust to fly. I coughed and waved my hand in the air in an attempt to clear the air. _

_I sighed. "Well, I suppose I should unpack." I whispered to myself. I opened the bag and pulled one of my wood wands out. Wandless magic was still to advanced for me. With a flick of the wand my things began to fly out of the bag and into their rightful place. _

_My dresses went into the wardrobe while my other clothes went into the drawers of the vanity. My hair items and jewelry went on top of the vanity along with the little makeup I had. My books went to the bedside table and last but not least all my magic items went to the corner of the room._

_I went to the wardrobe and grabbed a simple emerald dress that had silver lining and long sleeves yet it was off shoulder. I went to the washroom and waved my wand at the tub creating a hot and steaming bath. I undressed and relaxed in the water sighing. My thoughts drifted to my mother. _

'_Why did she throw me out? Did she not love me? Or was she simply taking Rumpel's advice?' I thought to myself. Tears gathered in my eyes but I fought to hold them back. _

_Apparently I had fallen asleep because Rumpel was knocking on the door._

"_Alright in there dearie?" he called. _

"_Yes, I just dozed off a bit. I'll be out soon." I replied. I heard him walk away. I got out of the tub and magicked the water away._ _I quickly dressed myself and went in my room to the vanity to brush my hair. With a wave of my wand it was dry and in soft waves. I put my wand in my right boot under my dress then I left my room and went to the spinning room a.k.a. the room with the spinning wheel and his dining table in it. When I arrived there was already food on the table and he was sitting at the end chair which left the other chair for me._

_After I sat down he began talking._

"_If you are to live here you will bring me my tea in the afternoon, prepare my meals, dust, sweep, mop, bring me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel, heed any request I have, and polish all my 'trophies'." he finished while gesturing around the room. I nodded my head at each request._

"_And where would the supplies for_ _cleaning be?" I asked. _

"_Out that door and three doors to the right." he replied pointing to the door I came through. "Feel free to eat, I have someone to meet. I'll be back later." was the last thing he said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

_I ate a little bit before finding the kitchen and cleaning up lunch. I explored around the castle and found several things I liked. A library, a garden in a courtyard within the center of the castle, and a path through the forest around the castle. _

_As months past I cleaned for Rumpel while he spun at the wheel or went off making deals. _

_One day he was spinning at the wheel absentmindedly while I attempted to open the curtains to allow light in. I stopped to take a breather. I looked over at him._

"_Why do you spin so much?" I asked. He paused a moment before continuing. _

"_I like to watch the wheel, it helps me forget." he replied softly._

"_Forget what?" I asked curiously. He was silent for a moment or two as he tilted his head._

"_I guess it worked." he said before letting out a high pitched laugh. I giggled at the laugh before turning and once again attempting to open the curtains. I heard him get up. _

"_What are ya doin'?" he asked._

"_Trying to let some light in, it's almost spring." I replied before pulling harder and grunting yet they still wouldn't budge._

"_What did you do, nail them down?" I asked. _

"_Yeah." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at him as if he grew two heads then put all my body-weight into pulling there was suddenly a rip and I fell. I gasped and shut my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead I found myself in his arms. I opened my eyes and squinted at the new light. He did the same before looking at me. Our faces were inches from each other as we gazed into each others eyes dazed. _

"_Thank you." I whispered smiling, breaking the silence. He suddenly dropped my legs as if they were on fire while nodding his welcome. I stepped away blushing. He began walking back to his wheel._

"_Do you want me to put them back up?" I asked referring to the curtains. He turned to me with a strange expression. _

"_There's no need. I'll get used to it." he replied then turned back around and went to his wheel. I spent the rest of the evening getting the other curtains down. The room looked better with more sunlight. _

_One day while cleaning one of the bedrooms I found small clothing. As if they were for a child. I decided to ask Rumpel at tea later._

_Tea came and while he drank I made myself a cup. Once finished I walked closer to him but he took a step away from me for each step I took. I then sat on the table and he got nearer. _

"_I was cleaning one of the rooms when I discover some small clothing as if for a child. Were they yours? Or was there a son?" I asked softly. His eyes went to the ground with sadness._

"_There was." was all he said._

"_What happened? If you don't mind me asking." I asked._

"_Eh, he died same as his mother." he replied softly._

"_I'm so sorry. So you used to be just an ordinary man." I stated. He seemed to be in his thoughts with eyes full of sorrow. This was a completely different Rumpel then whom I was used to. He was more open and trusting. I decided to change the subject._

"_The herbs are restored and growing nicely in the garden. As well as some roses." I said bringing him from his thoughts. He nodded smiling softly. He set his cup aside and went back to his wheel. I recalled the time he said it helped him forget. _

_I spent a whole year with Rumpel before on my seventeenth birthday mother came and took me back. I refused to go but apparently had no choice._ _What started as a crush at the beginning of the year was no full blown true love. I am in love with Rumpelstiltskin._

_Though I continued to be taught by him it wasn't until later we confessed our love. And since I have magic as well our true loves kiss could not take away his power. _

_My worst memory restored to me is when I found out the true story of Rumpelstiltskin and the miller's daughter a.k.a. my grandmother. _

_Even though my grandmother guessed his name and mother kept me for twenty years minus the one I spent with Rumpel, he was to get me when I turned twenty one. Which is why he is possessive of me and why my mother pushes me away and hates him. She loved me and refused to hurt more so she pushed me away, right into the arms of Rumpelstiltskin. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. He never planned to fall in love, and grandmother didn't fully read the contract. _

_Even though I'm payment from a contract, I'm still happy in my lovers arms._

I woke up to Mr. Gold and I's room or should I say Rumpel and I's room. I wondered if he had all his memories. I sat up from where I was lying on the bed. He must of found me and put me on the bed.

'But how long was I out?' I wondered to myself. I looked to the vase beside the bed. At the object that had given me my memories back. A glass replica of the rainbow rose I had received as a birthday present so many years ago.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Spoilers at the end of the chapter for the 1/20/2013 episode.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina

Enjoy! Daniel is Adelina's father. All mistakes are fixed and it is up to date with the show. I got a team Rumpelstiltskin shirt! and it's purple! I also got a new necklace with the book, heart, and spindle. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>As I sat up I realized I was redressed in my outfit from the day before. I heard the front door open and close before hearing voices coming up the stairs that sounded like Dr. Whale and Mr. Gold. I listened into the conversation as they came closer.<p>

"I found her fainted on the floor and moved her to the bed. Should that happen again make sure you have your phone on at all times. I'd like to have you available no matter what. Understand?" I heard Mr. Gold say sternly.

"Yes sir." Mr. Whale replied. Then my door opened and they came in. Surprise was on Mr. Gold's face.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking between them. Dr. Whale looked at Mr. Gold before answering.

"A little over a week. I'm here to do a check-up then take you to the hospital for further analysis to find a reason why you fainted, now that you're awake." he said approaching me with a stethoscope. I looked at Mr. Gold for approval and he nodded and stood in the door way with his hands on his cane while he waited for Dr. Whale to finish.

Dr. Whale checked my temperature, breathing, heart-rate, and blood pressure. When he finished he sighed.

"Well nothing seems to be out of the ordinary but just to be safe we'll take her to the hospital for a blood test." Dr. Whale explained to Mr. Gold who in reply nodded.

After riding to the hospital with them and changing into a hospital gown Mr. Gold and I waited for a nurse to come and take some blood. I rubbed my arms nervously.

"What are you so nervous about?" Mr. Gold asked amused. I playfully glared.

"I hate needles." was all I got to say before a nurse came in with all the necessary things to take blood. The most awkward thing was when I had to pee in a cup.

Luckily she used a butterfly needle and it was over before I knew it. Mr. Gold waited in the room while I went to the bathroom then handed her the cup when I finished. Now all we had to do was wait.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything." I said to him.

"You're not. Don't fret." he replied.

I scowled before asking, "Where did you get that rose?" I asked him.

"It's been in my shop for some time. I thought you might like it for a birthday gift. Like the rose I gave you for your seventeenth birthday." he while looking at me as if waiting for something.

I tilted my head and looked away in thought. He never gave me a rainbow rose on my seventeenth birthday. At least not in this world.

'Wait! Does that mean he remembers?' I thought to myself. Before I could ask him there was a knock on the door and Dr. Whale came in.

"Mr. Gold may I speak with Miss Mills in private?" Dr. Whale asked. Mr. Gold glared. I replied before he had the chance to say something.

"Anything you have to say to me he can hear to." I informed him. Mr. Gold's mouth twitched as if he wanted to smirk but instead he raised an eyebrow and waited for Dr. Whale to speak.

Dr. Whale looked back and forth between us before sighing.

"You blood test results come back saying you were de-hydrated which led to you fainting." he said then looked back at the clip board he was holding.

"What was wrong telling me that in front of him?" I asked. Dr. Whale sighed once again.

"It was the urine test results I thought you might not want him to hear." he replied. I furrowed my brows but waited for him to continue. I never expected to hear the next words out of his mouth.

"Miss Mills, you're pregnant." he finished. My jaw dropped while Mr. Gold's eyebrows raised and he smiled looking at me. I blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time before replying.

"Are you sure? I mean I think it's a little too soon to know for sure. It was only last night." I said awkwardly.

"It seems like it was last night. You fainted a week ago." Mr. Gold said taking my hand in his and kissed it reassuringly.

"If you'd like I could test you again next week to know for sure." he offered.

"Make an appointment for next week and give me a call, I'd like to talk with Lina in private." Mr. Gold commanded while standing from the chair he was seated in. Dr. Whale nodded before leaving.

I got up and began to change avoiding eye contact with Mr. Gold.

"Lina? Lina look at me." he said. I did after putting my dress and boots back on. "What's so bad about being pregnant?" he asked. I couldn't read his expression.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "I was just surprised. I'd be more than happy to have your child it's just..." I stopped and looked away while crossing my arms.

"This is a completely new world. Im still sorting out my memories." I said turning to him smiling a little but still worried.

"So you do remember?" he asked. I nodded. He let out a relieved sigh a walked over to me pulling me into a close hug. I hugged him back tight.

"I don't know what to do Rumpel. Things are so different." I said into his shoulder.

"We'll manage. Just act like your storybrooke self. Emma is here. It shouldn't be long before the curse is broken." he said softly so no one else would hear. He opened the door and guided me through.

Once in the car I continued our conversation as he started the drive back to the estate.

"Why did you make this curse for her? Why are we really here?" I asked. He sighed and looked reluctant to tell me. I put my hand on his reassuringly.

"Please Rumpel. You know you can trust me." I whispered.

"To find my son." he whispered after a few moments.

"But I thought-"

"I lied. He- he was sent to a world without magic, here. I was supposed to follow him but I didn't want to lose my power I was- I was such a coward!" he whispered the last part, shaking his head in shame. He was in tears. Tears gathered in my eyes at his sadness. I kissed his hand. We finally arrived in the driveway. He turned off the car and looked straight ahead.

"I failed my own son. I have to find him. To tell him how sorry I am." he spoke. Tears slipping from his eyes as well as mine. I kissed his palm.

"Okay." I said. He looked at me questioningly. "I'll help you in any way I can Rumpel. You know I'd go to hell and back for you." I said smiling softly. He smiled through his tears and kissed my hand.

"Thank you." he whispered. I knew from then on I would never leave him. He will no longer be alone. I kissed him with as much love as I possibly could. And he returned the kiss with more love then I could possibly imagine. We pulled away for breath.

"You're a great father Rumpelstiltskin. Don't ever doubt that." I said while gazing into his eyes. He smiled. Relief showing in his eyes for he had someone to share his burden. We went inside and cuddled in front of the fireplace as I listened to his tale. The tale of the spinner, The Dark One. The tale of Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

><p>Oh gods I'm crying! I felt this was a good ending of a chapter. Ill have the next one out when I can. In my opinion he isn't a coward. He's just smart. He knew odds were against him in the war so he ran to save his life and see his loved ones again. He wanted to keep his powers to protect Bae. If he got rid of them he would still have enemies.<p>

XD Rumpel in airport security. Omg his face! Also poor belle but I know she's just scared. Over time she'll remember. Amnesia has been healed before but I can't believe she broke the cup. And Cora kissing Rumpel! His face said 'oh no you didn't! How dare you?!' he even looked disgusted. I really believe Baelfire was supposed to go to Storybrooke. I thought Neil(Emma's ex) was bae. We'll just have to wait and see. I see Ruby/Whale shippings coming! Stupid Hook. He deserves all the pain. Cora is just corrupting Regina all over again. Regina was doing so well! Okay I think my rant is done.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina.

Well my life has been pretty busy. I've been painting, putting tile down, and decorating my new room(my ex-brother's old room, yes I disowned him.) I got new tattoos "Once Upon A Time" on my right thigh and "Happily Ever After" on my left, in the French Script MT font in black, the T doesn't have the curly thing though so it looks like a T and not a J. I plan to get a chipped cup and a spinning wheel later on. This chapter take's place in the episode "The price of Gold" I'm also dedicating it to Bobby's 52nd birthday this Sunday 4/14/13. He has aged better than all the world's fine wine. I think he is the only man who is 52 and still looks fucking sexy in skin tight leather. Enjoy the chapter! Warning: smut

Also I am not going along with how they wrote Rumpel's tale. I didn't like that he just gave her his name. The main plot of the fairy-tale was she had to guess his name so it's staying that way in my story.

Thanks so much for the 108 reviews, 133 followers, and 89 favorites. I have three other Rumpel/OC stories if you wanna read more of them.

* * *

><p>Since the regaining of my memories a month had past. I still wasn't showing. Then again I won't show until three more months. The month was April and a little whale told me when Gold's birthday was. I had everything planned out. I had taken the day off and decided to help Rumpel in his shop.<p>

"Why don't you go get us lunch? I'll put the closed sign on the door and finish this polishing." I said to Rumpel. He looked at me with confused furrowed eyebrows.

"Why must I get it?"

"Cause I have killer morning sickness today and really don't feel like hurling onto the sidewalk." I lied. He bought it and left the shop. It was true I had morning sickness but it wasn't that bad today. I quickly flipped the sign to close before running into the back room and clearing his desk off. I closed all the blinds and lit candles along the shelves. I had snuck everything into my purse. I sprinkled different colors of rose petals onto the desk before nodding in approval at my work. I quickly changed into a lingerie outfit I had stashed in the side pocket of my purse before turning the lamps off and sitting on the desk. I crossed my legs daintily and leaned back onto my hands as I waited for him to return.

Sure enough the click of the door being unlocked and the bell above the door jingled as it was opened.

"Lina?" his voice asked for me.

"Back here! Leave the food out there I need to show you something." I said with a smirk on my face. I heard him set a paper bag down along with cups I assumed had out drinks.

"Is everything alri-" he stopped mid question when he moved the cloth aside and his eyes landed on me.

"Someone's been naughty. Not telling me his birthday was coming." I spoke in a low and seductive voice. His eyes clouded with lust as they roamed over my form.

"I believe it's time to 'open' your present." at the word open I uncrossed my legs but kept them closed. He leaned his cane against the door way and approached me.

"Don't mind if I do." he answered already removing his jacket and tie. Letting them fall to the floor.

"You will find what ever you desire within." I whispered in his ear after he opened my legs and began kissing along my shoulder while pulling my hips foward to grind his erection into my wet, hot opening. He groaned as the folds soaked through his pants and underwear. The hormones from my pregnancy had already kicked in. I was as horny as a cat in heat.

"You'll do what I want?"

"Of course, my love. This is for your pleasure." I answered. He sighed in pleasure, his hot breath caressing my ear. His cock twitched, begging for release.

"Get on your back." he commanded softly. I went to lay back but he stopped me.

"No, no I want your head near me." he whispered. I caught on to what he wanted and smirked.

"As you wish, master." I said, calling him what I used to when he taught me magic. I turned and lay on my back. My head, more importantly my mouth, was level with his groin. He unzipped his pants and they hit the floor along with his white underwear. He once told me he prefers them sometimes because of how they 'lift and cradle'.

"Open your mouth wide my love, I don't care if you get sick, this is what I want." he said stoking his cock while he waited. I opened my mouth as wide as I could get it. He plunged his cock deep into my throat and began thrusting. I clenched my eyes shut and ignored my gag reflex but could not help when my throat muscles tightened.

"Oh, fuck, oh Adelina." he moaned out as he stopped thrusting and kept most of his long, thick member in my mouth and throat. I gag out of instinct and he groaned as his penis twitched, loving the sensation of being squeezed by warm and slick walls. He pulled out of to let me breath. I gasped for air and swallowed the spit that had come up.

His hands went under my chin and gently held me still. He began to thrust into my throat again. I hummed to send vibrations down his shaft. He grunted with each thrust. I twirled my tongue the best I could. I came close to hurling but forced it back down.

"Good girl, oh thank you my love, almost there just a little longer." he whispered out as he let me catch my breath again. He groped my breast with one hand, gently massaging it, while stroking his shaft quickly with the other. His breaths came out quick as he was nearing orgasm. He suddenly roared out loud and shoved his cock back into my throat.

I felt his hot semen run down the passage to my stomach as he gave quick short thrust to empty himself. He panted and his ankle finally gave out as he collapsed onto the floor. His cock still twitching with drops of cum coming from the tip and running down the sides.

"Oh thank you, Adelina." he moaned before swallowing to wet his dry throat. I used a nearby clean rag to wipe my face a the clear bile and saliva.

"We aren't done yet my love." I teased while smirking. I got off the desk and climbed onto his hips. He lay on his back while I grinded onto him getting his cock hard once again.

I lifted onto my knees and guided his erection into me. He threw his head back and seemed to chuckled while he moaned. I rocked back and forth, side to side, and up and down. While doing so I leaned on top of him and kissed along his shoulder, neck, jaw and eventually his lips. He took a hand off my hip and moved it to my neck to keep me in place. His tongue ran along my bottom lip before our tongues were battling for dominance. I actually won for once and explored his mouth. It tasted of coffee and chocolate. He moaned and attempted to thrust into me but I kept him still.

I pulled away from his mouth so I could hop up and down on my knees. Slammign his cock into me. The slapping of our slick skin was almost as loud as our moans.

"Faster, come on, I'm gonna cum." he spoke. He suddenly pulled me into a deep kissed and moaned against my lips. I felt his member pulse as he spurt into me. Perhaps we'll have twins. We release one another with a sigh. I rolled to lay beside him. He slid out with a quiet, wet pop. His breaths were ragged and his skin shone with sweat. I ran my hand down his chest, over his stomach and eventually to his cock but he stopped my hand from doing anything.

"Enough." was all he said. His eyes were closed.

"Had enough old man?" I joked. He didn't laugh. Not even a chuckle, he was actually scowling. My smiled left my face.

"Rumpel?" I tilted my head. He opened his eyes and looked to me. His eyes roamed my body once again, this time slower as if it was the last time.

"I didn't want you to know. I'm getting so old." he said. He turned to his side and caressed my face. "You're so young, I don't know if I can keep up any longer." he added while smiling sadly. I grasped his hand in mine.

"Don't say that! Once we get magic back we can be together for as long as we want, even forever. We'll find Bae and," I put his hand to my womb and smiled softly. "We'll be a family." I finished. "I don't care how old you are, age is just a number to me. I love you Rumpelstiltskin. And nothing will change that." I speeched. He smiled softly. Love shown in his eyes.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he whispered trailing a thumb over my lips and cheek.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as I'm with you." I answered before standing, I got his cane and helped him stand. We cleaned ourselves up and I blew out the candles after turning the lights back on. It was a little after one.

"By the way. How old are you? I'm curious." I asked him while fixing his tie.

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do. Tell me." I gave him my best puppy eyes. He chuckled.

"Alright, I warned you I am old. I'm three hundred and twenty eight, well three hundred and twenty nine now." he whispered softly as if someone else was listening to our conversation. My eyebrows shot up.

"I shouldn't be surprised I mean, you knew my grandmother when she was young but still, that was before even her time." I said. He smirked at me.

"Still think age is just a number?" he challenged. I chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Only when it applies to you my love." I replied.

The rest of the day went on as normal. Rumpel and I were closer then we were before. I still had to bake him his special birthday dinner and prepare the bedroom for his 'desert'. I left the shop and hour before it closed.

While dinner was cooking I set up the candles, petals, and sex toys for men in the bedroom. I wanted him to enjoy this, he's been focusing too much on my pleasure. When the time came that he was usually home he didn't show up so I figured he was taking a longer walk, believing I needed time to prepare. But then a whole two hours passed and I grew worried. I was slipping on my coat, when I heard the front door open.

He came stumbling in with his hand holding his head.

"What happened?" I asked taking his hand away. There was a good sized cut on his head.

"Ashley, she broke into the shop and when I caught her she sprayed me with pepper spray, I feel and hit the corner of a table." he explained. He was tilting this way and that, obviously dizzy and disoriented. It was a miracle he made it home.

"We'll deal with her later, you need to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! If we don't go now you could slip into a coma." I said sternly. I forced him to go to the car and drove as quickly as I could to the hospital. He did indeed have a concussion and luckily needed no stitches. He was bandaged up and we were sent home.

"Some birthday this turned out to be." he mumbled while rubbing his temples as we ate.

"Let's just make the best of it while we still can and deal with her tomorrow. The meds should kick in any moment." I said while standing and cleaning up my plate.

I cleaned up the bedroom and put the things away for another time. After cleaning the rest of dinner we both showered, I joined him to help ease his mind off things before we climbed into bed and feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I know it's been a while. <strong>According to the wikipedia he was 300 years old when the curse took place<strong> so I just added the twenty eight years from the curse and another year cause of his birthday.


End file.
